


Waiting in the airport sucks, but you are good company

by Zaraiel



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: 2jae is live, 2jae is love, Airport Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read, THIS IS THE SHIT, just fluff, let's love 2jae and got7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraiel/pseuds/Zaraiel
Summary: Jaebum and Youngjae were in the same flight, they are stuck in the airport until their friends pick them up and they are the cuteness and awkwardness.





	Waiting in the airport sucks, but you are good company

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shit, I wrote it in a rush, probably a lot of mistakes (specially verb tenses since English is not my first language) and that.
> 
> I just hope you find it cute!

“I hate long flights, for god sake”

That’s what Jaebum thought when he exited the plane and headed to the airport hall. His friend, Jackson, should be waiting for him there, so he turned on his phone to see if he had received any messages. Next to him he saw a guy with a SuperMario t-shirt and his headphones in, yawning. “He’s cute”, said to himself. The other boy was looking at his phone and nearly tripped when they entered the hall. He had a missing call from his friend, Mark, who was supposed to meet him at the airport. He also checked his messages and found out that Mark had to suddenly take an extra class because the teacher had been absent 2 days and they have to recover the lost time. “Fuck, so what am I supposed to do? Mark said he would be here in half an hour or so”. He sat in a bench, watching the rest of the passengers greet their families and friends. He felt a little bit lonely.

Jaebum, on the other hand, received a message from Jackson. He was stuck in a traffic jam and he was going to be late, as usually, really. He looked over the place to see if he could sit somewhere and saw the cute guy sitting by himself looking tired. As he was approaching, “cute guy” stared a bit at him like “ _Woah, that’s a hot guy_ ”. He fidgeted with the hems of his sleeves in nervousness, as the hot guy approached him and asked if he could sit with him. Obviously he said yes.

“So…are you also stuck here?” — Jaebum asked softly.

“Wait, what?” — Youngjae took his headphones off — “Sorry, I didn’t hear you”

“I said if you are also stuck here, I mean, isn’t there anybody to pick you up?” — he asked again, trying not to stutter because fuck, the guy was more than just _cute_. He was really handsome, with his polite smile, charming eyes and ruffled hair.

“Well, yeah, I mean, no, I mean — he stuttered. _For fucks’ sake, Youngjae, try and be a normal person for once, he’s gonna laugh at you_. — My friend was going to pick me up but he had an extra class today and I’m waiting for him. And you?”

“My friend was also going to pick me up, but he’s stuck in a traffic jam. How convenient” — He had a hard time not to chuckle at the other guy’s cuteness — My name is Jaebum, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Youngjae” — they shook hands a bit shyly.

“So…what are you doing here? I mean, I’m not trying to be nosy or anything, I’m just curious —he prompted. _Damn, boy, calm down, you look like a teenager extracted from a fucking drama_. — Sorry if I bothered you”.

“No, please. Of course you don’t bother me. I’m here because I’m going to the University; I’m going to study History of Music. What about you, if you don’t mind me asking?” — _Wow, he actually looked cute when he stuttered. Handsome, cute and wants to talk with me, I can’t believe it_.

“I’m also going to University, to study Contemporary Music. I assume we’re going to the same one, right?”

“Yeah, I think so, since it’s the only one here that offers music studies” —he chuckled slightly.

Jaebum laughed a bit, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this cutie in some of his classes.

“So, are you going to be in first year, right?” —Jaebum asked.

“Yeah, and you? You look older than me, but please, don’t take it as an offence, I just mean you look like…more mature or…well, that. —he blushed. _Damn, I can’t believe I look so dumb_.

“Don’t worry, I won’t take that as an offence, and less coming from someone as charming as you” — _Oh, fuck, I really said it, he’s gonna think I’m a creep_.— “Nah, I’m 23 but I’m going to be in first year too. Before coming here I did 2 years of dancing and composing with particular teachers”

“Wow, that sounds amazing! You’re sure as talented as handsome” —Youngjae exclaimed in awe, before realizing what _he had just said_.

“Stop it! I’m anything but that” —Jaebum chuckled, Youngjae was really charming and cute— “What about you? Any special talents hidden under those innocent eyes of yours?”

“Mmm…I don’t know, perhaps singing. I mean, I was in a choir last year” — _He is so lovely, he’s trying to be kind to me and he is also gorgeous, I’m going to embarrass myself_. Youngjae was a bit lost, he wanted to run and hide his face but at the same time he wanted to continue talking with Jaebum.

“I’m sure you’re great…I would love to hear you singing sometime”— Jaebum was sure he was talented af, and he couldn’t wait to hear his beautiful voice more and more.

“And I would love to see you dancing, or listen to any of your compositions, really” —He smiled softly, perhaps they would be good friends.

Jaebum looked over Youngjae’s shoulder and spotted Jackson. He was coming with a friend of him he hadn’t met before. _Crap. I really wanted to talk more with Youngjae_.

“Oh, snap, here comes my friend to pick me up” —He stated sadly.

Youngjae turned to see where Jaebum was looking and he spotted Mark, chatting with another guy on their way to where they were sitting.

“Wait…is your friend the blond guy over there? Because if it’s him, then he’s coming with my friend, Mark”. —Youngjae asked. Hopefully they had friends in common and they could hang out sometimes.

“Yes, he’s Jackson. Looks like our friends are mutuals! Let’s go and greet them”

They approached Mark and Jackson, smiling. Jackson fist bumped Jaebum and Mark hugged Youngjae very tightly, happy to see each other again.

“Hey, so you knew each other or something? How come you never told me about that cutie friend you have?” —Jackson asked, bluntly as always, pinching Jaebum’s ribs.

“We’ve met today, he’s really amazing” —Jaebum answered, blushing and laughing.

“Well, this is Mark, my friend and your friend’s friend”—Jackson introduced all of them like the hyperfriendly guy he is.

After presentations, Mark could feel his stomach growling. Being in class without something to eat and then heading to the airport had really left him hungry.

“What about we go somewhere to eat? I’m starving and I’m sure y’all are too” —He suggested, looking at Youngjae’s and Jaebum’s faces.

All of them agreed and they headed up to the nearest fast-food restaurant.

After a pleasant dinner full with laughter and anecdotes, they decided that it was time to go home. They were saying goodbye in the parking lot and Youngjae and Jaebum were looking intently at each other.

“Hey, Jaebum”—Youngjae softly said—“I really liked meeting you. Thank you for sitting with me today, you are a really kind and lovely guy”

“I also liked meeting you, Youngjae” —Jaebum replied, his cheeks burning a bit— “I was wondering if I could have your number, so we can speak more and…maybe…go out on a date if you feel like it”

“I would love to” —Youngjae replied, both trying to ignore Jackson squealing in the back and Mark’s smug smirk — “I can sing for you…if you still want to”

“That would be wonderful…we can make a duet!”— They both laughed as Jackson was whispering “I bet they’ll do a lot more than singing” to Mark.

Before turning back to their respective friends’ cars, Jaebum approached Youngjae and whispered in his ear “See you tomorrow, sunshine”. The younger beamed, looked at  him in the eyes and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, as Jaebum could feel his heart racing. “See you tomorrow, babe”, he replied.

They got in their cars and Youngjae could swear he saw Jackson fanboying in the driver’s seat and Jaebum squealing and laughing, before Mark himself ruffled his hair and said “I’m so happy for you two, you know”.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read until here, I'm sorry it's too cringey. Hope you have enjoyed it ♥


End file.
